


daydreamers

by kyochisas



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, headcanons, pre-game release, to be deleted after ndrv3 is released in the west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: Kaito wanted them all to shoot for the stars, and for a moment, Amami considered joining him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I caved and wrote an NDRv3 fic.
> 
> Kaitarou is cute ok and I'm the one (1) person who ships it I don't talk about it enough at all.

“Hey, Amami-kun! Hold on!”  
The green haired boy turned as he walked, hands in his pockets and his expression light with wonderment as he watched the purple blur catch up with him. Kaito Momota, right? The SHSL Astronaut, charged with forgery of his official astronaut documents. It always made Amami laugh, the thought of this boy being so desperate to go into space… though he admired his passion, at the very least. “Hm? Momota-san? What is it?”  
As Kaito finally caught up (tripping over his own feet in those stupid slippers of his - that was one of the only things Amami remembered him for) he held up a hand to request a pause, his breathing heavy as he rested his hands on his knees. ...He wasn't very athletic, was he?  
“...I’m assuming you wanted something from me?”  
A nod, and a quick inhale of air, as Kaito stood to his full height again, flashing a tired smile as he breathed heavily still, his nostrils flaring. “Y-yeah… you're on night duty, yeah?”  
Oh, right, he was. Amami had totally forgotten - he was simply heading back to his room to read and relax. Night duty had been organised by everyone in the group; it was designed to be a mutual agreement for peace between inmates. One person would watch outside the sleeping quarters for a few hours after bedtime before switching with another inmate halfway through the night, in order to ensure no foul play or betrayal was to happen in the dead of night. “Mhm. Why?”  
“W-well, you sit in the garden, right?”  
“...Yes? Have you not been on night guard before-”  
“Can I watch with you?”  
“...Huh?” Amami took a moment to analyse Kaito’s expression for a second, noticing his eyes starting to twinkle like stars… how fitting for a man of his talent.  
“There’s going to be a full moon tonight, a-and the garden has an open roof function I think - I think Ouma-kun might be pulling my leg but I can dream - so I wanted to watch the stars tonight and- ouch!” Clasping his hands over his mouth and wincing, it was clear that Kaito had spoken so fast he’d bitten his own tongue, and Amami couldn't suppress a quiet chuckle as he watched the purple boy begin to tear up slightly.  
“You… want to watch the stars with me?”  
A nod, accompanied by mild whines of pain. Another quiet chuckle.  
“I’ll ask Akamatsu-san if it's fine, but she’ll probably say yes, and I don't mind.”  
“E-eally?” His hands moved from his mouth, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his lips as he gave a surprised expression, which shifted to one of excitement as Amami gave another nod of affirmation. “T-thanc oou Amami-cun! I’ll thee oou in a thew hourth, yeah?”  
Before Amami could reply, Kaito gave a wave and ran off again, a spring in his step and cheering when he thought he was far enough. And in response, Amami simply shook his head in an amused manner, and continued heading for the sleeping quarters.  
\--  
“...I never realised the joys of space before this.”  
“Right?! It's just… woah.”  
It was well past midnight now, and the night watch had been underway for a few hours. Amami lent up against a lamppost near the path leading to the dormitories for the prisoners, arms folded over his chest as his eyes traced every constellation in the sky. As Kaito - who was sat down on the floor beside him, legs crossed - pointed out every little star and giving amazing facts about it, like how long it had been alive and the mythology behind every constellation it was connected to, the student with a talent he still didn't know studied carefully, and listened to every word spoken with great interest. He glanced down the purple clad figure, who almost blended into the darkness, of it wasn't for the sparkle in his eyes, and for a moment, Amami smiled. It must have been nice, knowing what talent you had, especially when you had such a great interest in it.  
\--  
4am.

  
Amami had long since sat down, his feet aching from the hours of standing around and doing nothing but watching. Though he wasn't tired… which was more than could be said for his companion, who seemed to be going limp against him.  
“...Momota-san?” He kept his voice soft, as to not awaken the astronaut if he really was asleep.  
“E-eh? I’m awake, I’m awake,” Though his croaky tone said that that statement wouldn't be true for long. Amami laughed a little. “What's up?”  
“What's it like… to go to space?”  
“Eh? You wanna know?”  
“Yes… if you don't mind of course. I understand you're tired, and-”  
“No matter how tired, I’m always ready to talk about space!” Kaito sounded almost excited now, sitting upright and looking with a grin. “What do you wanna know? Training? Initiation?”  
“...Is it beautiful up there?”  
Kaito went silent for a moment, his eyes trailing back up to look at the sky. “Yeah… it's one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”  
“So you enjoyed yourself?”  
“...Yeah. Of course I did.” He nodded firmly, before looking back to Amami. “I’m going to take you all to space one day. You, Akamatsu-san, Ouma-kun, Kiibo, Hoshi-kun… Everyone.”  
“Huh? Is that allowed?”  
Kaito shrugged. “I’ll make sure you're all safe. I’m an astronaut, yeah? I know how these things work.”  
The twinkle in his eyes was back, and it was lovely to see… he was putting so much faith in the fact everyone was going to make it out of here alive. Amami smiled back, perhaps having a little faith as well.

  
They talked for a little longer, before Kaito passed out from exhaustion, falling asleep against Amami who was too tired to object. He moved his hand over the astronaut’s and rubbed a thumb lightly over his knuckles, silently thanking him for his blind optimism before falling asleep as well.  
\--  
They woke up to the sound of screaming. Himiko Yumeno was dead, murdered in her room. The killing prison life had begun, and it was heartbreaking.  
\--  
“Momota-san?!”  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn't know what to do, the girl was crazy!”  
It was so strange, seeing the space head be so grounded by stress, shaking with his hands covered in blood splatters on his face from the cosplayer cadaver. Amami was holding his wrists, but that didn't stop the shaking out of fear. He nearly died today.  
He gritted his teeth slightly. “Shirogane-san…”  
“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He repeated, his voice cracking with tears as his emotions about the crime he’d committed finally seemed to catch up with him. “I’m sorry, she had a knife, a-and her eyes… oh god, it was like she was possessed or something-” He couldn't continue, he just broke down into tears, and Amami had to hold him tighter to stop him from falling to his knees. He didn’t like the sick feeling in his stomach as slowly, the astronaut got closer and closer eventually just hugging him and sobbing into his shoulder, blood from his face surely transferring there

  
It was like a brick to the face, seeing someone normally so happy be so broken. Sure, for the past three trials, Kaito had gotten worked up before, but he was angry, not heartbroken. Not scared and sobbing and knowing he was going to die.  
“...Don’t worry Momota-san… We’re going to space, remember? It’s going to be OK.”  
\--  
It wasn’t OK.

  
It was never OK.

  
It was never going to be OK.

  
Kaito Momota was executed for the murder of Tsumugi Shirogane, and the last thing Amami saw of his was his tearful face being dragged away, trying his best to smile as he mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ and drew a star in the air with his fingers.  
\--  
Amami stood at the prison entrance, feeling the ground shaking around him. He glanced to his left, looking at the two other people stood beside him; Kaede Akamatsu, and Kirumi Tojo. They looked back, and smiled to him with reassurance, any words they tried to say being drowned out by the beeping of the prison doors. His heart was in his throat.

  
He glanced behind him, and for a split second he swore he saw the ghosts of the friends that had died in the wake of this game. He raised his hand to wave, only getting one in reply - a purple clad figure with a large grin. His chest felt like it was caving in at the sight of him.  
“Kaito Momota…” the name rolled off his tongue in a whisper, as he smiled sadly, the ghosts fading as sunlight poured into the prison lobby. “Thank you.”


End file.
